Embodiments of the invention relate to tracking movement of the Sun (or another light source). More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems of tracking solar radiation, to control the alignment of solar collectors.
Solar collectors are used to capture energy generated by the Sun. Solar hot-water panels and photovoltaic panels have been used, for example, to help heat hot water in homes and to generate electricity, for example, for spacecraft. On a larger scale, a thermal solar power plant uses the heat from the Sun to generate relatively large amounts of electrical power. A thermal solar power plant uses an array of solar collectors containing mirrors to focus solar radiation on a metal tube containing a fluid that can operate at high temperatures, and has a relatively high heat capacity or specific heat. The energy focused by the collectors to the tube heats the fluid. The fluid is pumped to a “power block” or generation plant. The heated fluid is used to produce steam, which, in turn, is used to drive a turbine to generate electrical power.